


Of Parties, Pie and Belated Birthdays (or How Steve Got Under Loki's Skin)

by OkieDokieSteveAndLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Cliche'd drunk teens, Dean Winchester would be proud (wrong universe), F/M, Gen, Horny Teenagers, I Don't Even Know, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's a fierce bitch, M/M, Pie appreciation, Steve hates crowds, Steve is scarred for life, Tony Stark is a man whore, What is seen can never be unseen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki/pseuds/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Steve learns that he might kind of like his 'BFF's' little brother just a little bit, and Loki learns that Russian people make real good pies, and that Steve Rogers is fun to mess with. Also, Drunken, horny teenagers annoy us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Parties, Pie and Belated Birthdays (or How Steve Got Under Loki's Skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_void_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/gifts).



> Well, here's some STOKI, my namesake!  
> Hope it's not all that bad, and it's definitely the longest thing I ever wrote (not that I write a lot)  
> Anyway, it's done, and I'm posting it...  
> yay..

Thor’s house was packed with people from school. There was barely walking space in the entire place, and the house was huge to begin with. Steve went in to meet up with his friends. Clint and Darcy were sitting on a couch and chatting, Bruce and Pepper were asking everyone where Tony was (Tony, by the way, was in a bathroom getting a blowjob from some sophomore from debate club), and Thor was on the top of the staircase trying to eat his girlfriend’s face off. The whole place made Steve feel extremely uncomfortable, as usual.

 

He was very much out of place, and thought to himself that he would enjoy nothing more than to slip out and go home. He almost did, but the Thor saw him.

 

“Steve! I was wondering when you’d show up!” he boomed, wrapping one of his massive arms around Steve’s waist and hoisting him in the air.

 

Wow, that was the smallest he’d felt since his growth spurt last year, and wow, Thor smells like he swallowed a gallon of beer.

 

“Are you drunk?” Steve asked, incredulous.

Thor nodded with a booming laugh.

“Indeed, but it is not the first, friend! I have faced many a drunken night of victory!” he replied, being pulled away by his girlfriend.

 

“Sorry about that, Steve. He tends to go all Shakespearean when he’s hammered.” Jane explained.

“YES, _HAMMERED_!” Thor shouted, with a laugh as he was dragged up the winding staircase by the arm.

 

Steve gave a little laugh at the sight. The entire thing was as if it came out of a clichéd teenaged movie, complete with sexually repressed teens getting as drunk as possible and dry humping on the Odinson’s front lawn. It was really fascinating, actually, to see all of this happening around him. This time last year he wouldn’t even dream of going to a party like this, much less being invited by one of the most popular guys at school.

This time last year Thor and the gang hadn’t even known he existed, and now he was included in the popular circle at his new school, complete with a spot on the football team and being hit on by girls (and guys) that he’d always thought were way out of his league. In fact, this time last year he and Bucky were sitting in his room and packing Bucky’s stuff, getting him prepared for being shipped to Afghanistan in the morning. He still remembered the excited look on Bucky’s face when he’d told him he was going to enlist. He thought it was impossible for someone he could practically call his brother to look like a squealing girl, but he was really wrong.

 

“You’re not having fun, Steve! Get a drink, grab a girl! Do something before I kick you out for being overly boring!” Darcy said, hitting him on the shoulder with a laugh.

He gave her a courteous smile and a nod as she handed him a beer.

“Uh, Darce, I don’t drink…” he trailed off, resting the beer on a table.

“Lighten up, Rogers! One beer never killed anyone!” she said again, nudging him on the shoulder before walking back to Clint.

 

As soon as she turned her back Steve walked up the stairs ad towards Thor, who currently had Jane pressed against a door, continuing to devour her face. Probably not a good thing to break that up, he thought. He’d just have to find a bathroom by himself. He opened a total of three doors before finding a bathroom.

 

Unfortunately, this one had a blonde with Tony Stark’s dick down her throat, so no.

 

_What is seen cannot be unseen._

 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Rogers! Can’t you fucking knock before entering?” Tony shouted, in an infuriated voice, which really would have intimidated Steve if it weren’t for the fact that the girl took that moment to let go of Tony’s dick and look around at Steve demurely.

 

“Maybe he wants to join us.” She said.

 

And Steve just turned around and slammed the door which was the universal symbol for _no way in hell do I want a threesome involving Tony Stark and some random chick, as hot as said Tony Stark is_.

 

Anyway, the quest for a bathroom continued with two more doors and one more accidental interruption of sexy times on Steve’s part. His eyes were scarred for life, because first Tony and now Peggy? This must be a circle in hell.

 

Finally, he thought, a room with no one naked in it… but, alas, no bathroom. There was, however, the faint smell of smoke the glow of a small electronic device and an opened window, and Steve, being oviously related to _Dora the Explorer_ , had to see where the light was coming from.

He walked through the room, and up to the window to see that it was Loki, Thor’s younger brother, sitting on the small balcony with an iPod and earphones in his ears, and smoking. Steve gave a cough at the smell, because he had asthma and completely forgot, bad explorer! Loki seemed to have startled at the cough, because he turned to stare at Steve, looking a bit pissed off in a very ‘ _I think I’ll rip your balls off’_ kind of way. Steve gave another, light, cough, once again forgetting to breathe and then inhaling all at once.

“Could you at least put that out? I’m asthmatic.” He said as Loki came closer to him.

“What are you even doing up here? The party’s downstairs, idiot.” Loki stated, tossing the cigarette over the balcony.

 

“Needed a bathroom.” Steve said. “Through that door, to the left.” Loki replied, pointing to door to the left of the room.

 

Well, the kid had his own private bathroom. Nice. As soon as he got directions, Steve leaped to the bathroom to relieve himself. He made a note to thank the kid as soon as he finished. He exited the bathroom with a sigh, and walked towards Loki, who now had his back turned and was on the phone.

 

“Yes, I know you didn’t forget, mother. I received your gift this morning. Yes, Thor bought me a cake, just like you told him to. Alright, mum. Love you too.” Loki said, before hanging up.

Steve, at this, put two and two together and came to a very scientific conclusion.

“Is it your birthday?” he asked, softly.

Loki scoffed at him, like a literal _scoff_.

“Belated birthday, actually. You’re a day late, Rogers.” He replied, inspecting his black painted nails.

“Oh, well. Happy belated birthday, I guess.” Steve mumbled, before turning to leave.

“It is the first time, you know.”Loki spoke.

Steve was confused.

“It’s not the first time they forgot my birthday, and Thor did not buy me a cake. He doesn’t even know the date, he was too wound up about the wrestling match he had yesterday to give a fuck about me.” Loki clarified, in a calm voice.

“Oh,” was the only response Steve could come up with at the moment.

 

“I’m used to it, so don’t go all sentimental on me.” Loki jabbed.

“Go back to your party.”

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair at Loki’s response. This kid seriously didn’t know who Steve Rogers was. Stubbornness was his middle name, translated from Latin in the form of Grant, and if he was a saint he would be St Stephen the Stubborn.

 

“Why aren’t you at the party, Loki? It’s your brother’s celebration party, after all.” He prodded.

 

Loki scoffed again, making Steve begin to think that it was a habit he had.

 

“I want no part in whatever orgy you idiots are having in the rest of my house. And no way am I leaving my room vulnerable to participate in it.” Loki scoffed (habit, indeed), folding his arms.

 

“Understandable.” Steve conceded, with a smile.

 

Loki looked down at his feet and shuffled around a bit, before being his usual stone faced self. Steve found it a bit cute, Thor’s little brother being nothing like the overbearing (at times), jovial Thor.

 

 

“Do you like pie?” Steve asked, gauging the look Loki shot him.

 

“Romanov’s diner makes this really great lemon meringue pie. I know it’s no three tiered birthday cake, but hey, a pastry’s a pastry, right?” Loki gave a small smile at that.

 

“Are you asking me _out_ , Rogers? I thought you were straight.” He said, in a light, implacable tone.

 

Steve flushed at the accusation. And Loki laughed out loud this time. The sound was really pleasant, his laugh sounded cute, something Steve didn’t expect.

 

“Not on a date, Odinson. I was just thinking that you hate this party and I hate this party so we should both probably find something else to do. And I’m offering you free pie, so it’s a win/win.”

 

Loki seemed to be considering Steve's offer a bit, before nodding in agreement.

 

“But we should probably leave through my window, I don’t want anyone thinking I took advantage of you, now can I?” He said, as Steve stepped closer to him.

 

Rogers agreed and they left in secret, walking all the way to the diner and having a very interesting conversation along the way about the wonders of comic book villains and heroes. A few jokes were thrown in, and Steve was pleasantly surprised to find out that Thor weird Goth brother wasn’t so _weird_ after all.

 

Romanov’s was a little diner owned by Anya Romanov and her really shady ninja-daughter, Natasha. Anya was really nice and made really awesome pastries, and told cool stories in a Russian accent, while Natasha was really quiet and cool but looked like she could kill someone with a slice of pie if she wanted.

 

“Steve! What are you doing here? And who is this?” Anya said with a smile on her face.

 

“Oh, this is Loki… he’s a friend, I guess.” Steve replied, gesturing to Loki.

“Anyway, we’re kind of celebrating his birthday and I was wondering if you have any of your meringue left. I promised him a slice or two.”

 

Anya gave a laugh and ruffled Steve’s hair. She led them both in and closed the diner door.

 

“It’s a bit late,, but I do have one slice left, and a few chocolate chip cookies. Do you want them?” she asked, giving Loki a large smile and seating them around the counter.

 

“That would be wonderful, ma’am.” Loki replied, courteous.

 

Anya smiled again and walked off to collect the food.

 

“Really didn’t know you had manners.” Steve stated, playfully.

Loki scoffed (and boy, is Steve getting tired of it) and turned to him with a rather nasty look.

 

“Yes, well, I have many facets to my character that have yet to be revealed.” He sneered.

“Good to know.” Steve snapped back, “You were getting a bit boring.”

 

At the same time, Natasha came with the slice of pie and cookies, and two milkshakes. She gave them a nod.

 

“Happy birthday.” She deadpanned, walking away.

 

Loki and Steve talked and ate slowly, discussing everything from their school’s stupid mascot, which was a freaking spider (played by an unlucky freshman, Peter Parker), to Tony’s promiscuous ways ending in unplanned pregnancy someday. Steve found that he enjoyed the back and forth banter that was going on, even more so than the usual banter with Stark. Loki had a weird sense of humor that was wrapped in innuendos and sarcasm, and not for the weak minded, and Steve liked the fact that they weren’t even really talking about anything significant but he was having way more fun than at Thor’s drunken mess of a party.

 

Loki decided that Steve was on okay guy, despite being friends with his obnoxious brother, and that maybe he was worthy of being called a friend. At the end of the chatting and the meal (for which Loki praised Mrs Romanov’s ancestors for the lemon meringue recipe and thanks the gods that a slice of that nectar from Valhalla was left, obviously a handcrafted gift for Loki in all its beauty) Steve decided that it was time to go back to the party.

 

The walk back was pleasantly slow, but a little cold. It really didn’t helped that Loki left the house in a t-shirt and jeans, but Steve fixed it by lending him his letterman jacket, like the gentleman he was, or like he was afraid Thor would kill him if his little brother froze to death.

 

“Just so you know, Rogers, this was a great little not-date. Thank you.” Loki said, sounding content.

 

Steve smiled at that comment. “Yeah, well I was just trying to relieve you from listening to people having sex all over your house.” He replied.

 

“No one else has ever done something like this for me.” Loki said again, this time a little quieter.

 

 

Steve stopped walking at that. He tried to figure out what he did that no one else had ever done, because seriously, all he could think of was that Loki was locked up in the house and overworked like Cinderella, or trapped in a tower like that long-haired chick, and that was a really wrong thought…

 

Cause Loki ain’t no princess.

 

“It’s nothing, really.” He replied, because it really was nothing.

 

“Well, your idea of nothing beats a three tiered cake, and addicted me to that diner and their heavenly pie.” Loki responded, with a smile. They were silent up until they climbed back up to the room, and Steve was about to leave for the party.

 

“Rogers?” Loki called as he was about to go through the door.

 

Steve turned around just in time to receive a shy, incredibly sweet, kiss from a blushing Loki.

 

“Wha?” he asked, really and utterly confused.

 

“Why?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at him, a hand on his hip and brows cocked in a positively diva-like position. he scoffed agin, amused this time.

 

“Because I do what I want.” He said, with a smirk.

 

“Now go back to your teenaged orgy downstairs. I’m sure my idiot brother is searching for his new BFF.”

 

 

And Steve went back to the party with a smile on his face and the taste of lemon meringue pie on his lips.

 

 

And left Loki with his letterman jacket… idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Did I do them justice?  
> Comment where you see fit, cause I'd like to make this into a series thingy, but I'm not sure if you guys would like it. If you do, the next installment will include manipulative!Loki and oblivious!Steve.
> 
> Again, a gift to TK, my awesome mentor.


End file.
